


Want to Play a Game?

by JudeAraya



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Steve Rogers is not a good boy, Switching, Teasing, Unexpected threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, basically all the things three people can do, bossy Natasha, bossy bucky, bossy too, he's pretty naughty, i might have forgotten some, ok so basically everyone switches who's in charge, that i could think of, with a dash of character development between rounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: "What are you...? Steve.” It’s her warning voice, the one she uses when she’s preparing for danger, testing the waters or the air. Steve puts his lips as close to her ear as he can without touching, their bodies so close he can feel her heat and breathes. “Steve, what kind of game are you playing?” She makes no move away from him; her voice are low and unsteady.“Natasha, do you want to be a part of a game?”ORThe time they had an unexpected threesome.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to SoftObsidian74 for being a bomb beta who encouraged me to keep writing dirty sexy things and for Chibisquirt for being an enabler of the porny things. 
> 
> I'm posting this in parts -- I think there will be three chapters. I tried to remember everything in the tags, but if something comes to me (ha!) I'll add it.

“Buck, have you seen the remote?”

“I don’t know, check the couch?”

Steve turns and gives Bucky an exasperated look. Bucky’s lingering over his drink at the table, having taken the time for a third round of pie Sam’s mom sent along to them. “Of course I-”

A knock at the door saves Steve from delivering a smart-ass retort. He opens it to find Natasha, whose smile is equal parts sunny and ironic. They haven’t seen her in months. Her hair is shorter than it was. It’s up in a ponytail, curled.  

“I’ve come on business, of sorts,” she says but when she hugs Steve it’s full bodied. Loose and sweet; she’s missed him but won’t say so.

“Uh huh,” Steve says. “What sort?”

“Catching up? World news?”

Steve turns away. “We can watch the news if we want any.  _ If I could find the remote.” _

Bucky chuckles.

“Sasha.” Natasha nods in his direction; her smile for him is always a little different than smiles anyone else gets. Steve didn’t understand for a long time why, until Bucky remembered what Natasha had once been to him. They’d talked about it, often: first as a confessional of sorts, and then as something...else. Not that they’d ever tell Natasha how thoroughly Bucky can take Steve apart with some dirty talk. That would just be rude. Bucky once got him off with words and the lightest touch, describing Natasha’s body and the sounds she makes while being fucked. Steve’s always slightly ashamed after they do something like that, like they’ve disrespected her by doing so. Bucky just laughs. “Pretty sure she’d get a kick out of it, how hot you are for her.”

“Buck, I’m not-” Steve protested. Bucky had shut him up with a kiss – he does that now, and often, when he’s ready to end a conversation. Steve supposes in about 30 years he’ll be used to Bucky’s kisses enough to be inured to this sort of thing.

“Want to take a seat? We have a slice of pie left.” Steve puts a hand on her shoulder. When his thumb brushes the skin of her neck, she shivers. Not just a little, but obviously.

“I didn’t know you were ticklish.” That’s kind of adorable, coming from a former spy and badass like her.

“No, I’m not.” she says in a tone he’s never heard before. He freezes. Later, if pressed, Steve would admit that he has no idea what inspired him to do what he did next: deliberately run his finger from her shoulder up the exposed line of her neck. Her exhale, slight as it is, is almost as telling as the look Bucky gives him when their eyes meet. It’s playful and knowing. Steve bites his lip as arousal works through him, leaving him lightheaded. He closes his fingers around the back of her neck, feeling her delicate bones and warm skin. For all that she’s the strongest woman he knows, she’s small; her body would be a tiny thing, cupped in the palms of his hands.

“Nat,” he whispers into her ear, never taking his eyes off of Bucky. She shudders when his breath hits her ear. Steve closes his eyes. He wants to lick the edges of her ear, slowly. To feel her collarbones with his fingers. To slide them down, and to press his sudden, astonishingly hard dick against her. Across from him, Bucky’s holding back laughter, blue eyes bright with mischief, blatantly daring Steve. 

“What are you...?  _ Steve _ .” It’s her warning voice, the one she uses when she’s preparing for danger, testing the waters or the air. Steve puts his lips as close to her ear as he can without touching, their bodies so close he can feel her heat and breathes. “Steve, what kind of game are you playing?” She makes no move away from him; her voice are low and unsteady.

“Natasha, do you  _ want _ to be a part of a game?”

Bucky’s still silent, but he’s sitting back now; to the casual observer, his loose posture and spread knees might indicate relaxation. Steve knows invitation when he sees it. Bucky’s eyes flicker to Natasha’s and they hold for a beat. Acquiescence or request, Steve’s not sure which, come when she sags back against him, tilts her head slightly to the side. Bucky laughs, though it’s a slip of a noise, one Natasha probably couldn’t even hear.

Steve slides his hand so that it’s spanning her collarbones and takes the lobe of her ear between his lips, tugging.

“You’re so sensitive,” he says when she shivers. She hums and arches a little, which he takes as a hint. He kisses down her neck, sucking and when she makes a noise of approval, biting lightly. Steve runs one finger down the front of her shirt, testing her response. Under the thin cotton of her shirt and her bra, her nipple is hard. He tugs the hem of her shirt up just enough to touch her stomach.

“Don’t tease,” she says, and  _ fuck _ she’s already so needy.

“No, please, do,” Bucky says, finally speaking up. “Don’t listen to what she says, she loves it.”

Steve’s hand spans her entire stomach: he’s pretty sure he could wrap both around her entire waist.

“You boys been planning this?”

“No,” Steve says. He bites a little harder and she moans quietly. “Definitely not.”

Natasha turns in his arms. “This going to change anything?”

He takes his time, looking at her. Trying to look past her enlarged pupils and the red flush on the apples of her lovely cheeks. “I don’t think it has to, do you?”

The thing is, in his way, Steve loves her. They all love each other, although each brings and gives a different meaning to that relationship. He cares for her enough to want to share this with her; he trusts her ability to compartmentalize.

Natasha’s palm is so warm against his cheek; he bends down to kiss her as she rises on her toes, winding her arms around his neck. Her lips are infinitely different than Bucky’s and her kiss is flavored with assertiveness and heat.

“You’ve been practicing,” she says and he laughs. “Tell me, Steve Rogers, what’s a good boy like you doing here?”

“Who says I’m a good boy?” Steve runs his finger along her wet lips. “You of all people should know better than to buy propaganda.”

She nods in acknowledgement. “Well, now that you have me here, what do you want?”

Rather than answer, Steve turns her so she’s facing Bucky again. “Right now, I want him to watch. And then, I’m going to watch.”

Rather than answer, she reaches up and hooks her hand around his neck. Her t-shirt rides up, only enough to display a thin slice of skin.

“You want him to see you?” Steve whispers into her ear. She nods. Slowly, he inches her shirt up; a part of him wishes he could see, that he were on that chair, watching Bucky take her apart. But Bucky would already know how. Natasha is completely new to Steve, and there’s a headiness to being in this position. He skin is so soft, but under, she’s all well-defined muscles and strength. He rucks her shirt up over her bra but leaves it on. He traces the edges of it.

“Steve.” Warning and a plea, warm and intimate, Natasha exhales and presses back against him. She’s too short for him to press back and snug his erection against her lovely ass. He wants to lay her out, stripped and panting, to rub his dick raw against it.

What can he say? Natasha has a spectacular ass, and Steve is definitely an ass-man.

Across from him, Bucky’s got his palm over an erection that’s clear even through his pants.

“God, you see that?” He says into Natasha’s ear. “How bad he wants it?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Natasha says, the gasps when he slides his fingers into the cup of her bra. Her breast fills his palm, her nipples so hard they must ache. Steve bites the nape of her neck and then pulls away, pulls her shirt off in one move. Slips the straps of her bra down her shoulders to peel it away from her breasts, just enough for them to peek out. He pinches one nipple lightly, experimenting, and bites his lip at her response. He’s aching too, so hard in his jeans his erection is pressed tight against the zipper. Bucky moves, slumping down in his chair a little, spreading his legs farther apart. Steve touches her breasts and nipples so lightly she huffs in frustration, then runs his palms back down her torso, over the hem of her pants, until they’re both gripping her inner thighs. She spreads her legs at the slightest nudge, and he rewards her by pressing the heel of his hand just below her pubic bone. She moans and grinds down against him.

“What do you want?” he whispers. “Want him to pull it out, get himself off while I play with you?”

“Please,” she says. Steve loves that he’s never heard her like this, that she’s a completely different woman right now.

“Or we could give him a show. I could finger you. Slowly.”

Bucky unbuttons his pants, peels the fly apart and pulls out his dick. He strokes it once and cups the head. His eyelids drop and he squirms to get more comfortable.

“You want that honey? I could make you sit on his gorgeous cock, make you take it little by little until he’s all the way in.”

“ _ Fuck _ , Steve.”

“I bet you’re so wet right now.”

“Only one way to find out,” she says, then gasps when he cups her more roughly, feeling the heat between her thighs. He unbuttons her pants and slips the tip of one finger down until he can feel the lace edge of her panties. She whimpers; Bucky’s stroking now, still slowly, but with purpose. Steve looks over her shoulder, past her lovely pink peaked nipples and her stomach, to where he’s sliding his fingers into her tight pants, just enough to touch, past her small patch of pubic hair and just into the top of her slit. 

“Steve, I swear to god if you don’t stop teasing-”

He grips her hip -- more gently than when he’s fucking Bucky -- and moans. She is wet, deliciously so; even he can’t take his own teasing. When he withdraws his hand she turns; she takes off her own bra and meets his eyes. Her pupils are fully blown, her lower lip red from being bitten. When she begins to push her pants down, he puts his hands on hers.

“No, stop.” He says it quietly, thumbs on her hipbones, and then palms her ass. “C’mere.” He lifts her then; she’s light and easy to hold. He kisses her; he’s not gentle and neither is she. It’s almost brutal, if their kisses weren’t interspersed with small moans and the sweet sting of her nails scratching his shoulders and neck. She pinches one of his nipples through his shirt and then another to see how many sounds she can get from him.

“Please,” she says, and although her voice cracks, it’s nothing like a plea and everything like a demand, “fuck me. Either of you. Both of you.”

“Jesus Christ, Nat,” Steve says. He sets her down with a thump, inelegant and a little careless. “Buck, go get-”

“On it.”

Steve turns his attention back to her, kissing her sternum and sucking one of her nipples into his mouth. Her fingers in his hair aren’t gentle. Over the sound of her breath he can hear Bucky come back from their room, and then the slide of his fist around his cock and his ratcheting breathing. Steve turns them so that they’re still giving Bucky a show. He sucks kisses against Natasha’s stomach and hooks his fingers to draw her pants down.

From his knees, the view is beautiful. It’s been a very long time since he’s been with a woman and Natasha is stunning. He noses at the top of her slit; he smells her arousal and gives up on holding his own at bay. He unbuttons his pants and unzips, relieving a little of the pressure of confinement.

“Spread,” he commands, hands inside her knees, and smiles when she complies. He runs his thumbs gently up and down her outer labia, familiarizing himself with her softness, her scent. The heat of her is stunning; when he spreads her, just a little, she’s so wet, and when he tastes her for the first time, she’s delectably heady.

Steve doesn’t have a lot of room to work with; her legs aren’t spread that far. But that’s okay because this is the appetizer; a tease. He spreads her a little more and sucks gently on her clit, pleased by the soft cry she lets out. She’s moving against him, slightly, and he gets the feeling it’s not voluntary.

“God, Steve.  _ Oh _ -” her fingers tighten in his hair and her thighs tense; he slides one finger into her, where she’s wet and so hot, and hooks it, just a little; she comes on it, gasping, making the sweetest soft noises. He could never imagine he’d hear her like this, vulnerable and raw.

“Bucky was right,” he says, panting a little against her hip. Her walls are still fluttering a little, contracting around his finger as she rides out her orgasm to the very last moment. “You taste amazing.”

“And she’s responsive as hell, right sweetheart?” Bucky says. Steve’s almost forgotten he was there, he was so lost in her body.

“I see my reputation precedes me.” There’s a familiar dryness to her tone; Steve senses she’s coming down, which won’t do at all. He pulls his finger from her slowly, mouthing at her hipbone. His fingers trace a path up her sides and the swell of her breasts and toward her throat as he stands, and she shivers.

“Are you done?” he asks. He keeps the question intimate and open. “Because we’re just starting, if you want more.”

Natasha’s eyes are bright, her cheeks red. “More.”

“Three,” Bucky says.

“Three what?” Steve turns to look at him.

“That’s the most number of times I remember getting her off in a night. I could be wrong though.”

Natasha laughs. “No, you’re right.”

“Excellent news.” Steve gets behind her again. Runs his thumbs down her spine, touch harder than it’s been, and then along the line between her cheeks. He spreads them, experimentally, waiting to see if the touch is welcome: with what he has in mind, he  _ really _ hopes it is. She smiles at him over her shoulder and winks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, so many thanks to my lovely beta. Sorry for delay in posting -- beginning of the semester insanity!

He guides her forward with light pushes, toward Bucky. “Move to the couch. Pants off,” he says. Bucky’s smile is lazy, as is the half-ass salute he gives.

“Sure thing, Captain.”

“Wow, the things I’ve learned tonight,” Natasha says.

“Oh?” Steve’s watching Bucky as he lifts his ass to push his pants down.

“Never figured you for the bossy sort in bed.”

“Stop,” he orders when Bucky’s gotten his pants to his knees. He wants Bucky’s movements limited for now. Her words register and he smiles. “Well, people are surprising creatures at all times. I mean...this, for example-” he slides a finger from his other hand into her cunt again, pressing lightly, and laughs when she swears. “Didn’t see this coming.”

“Stop teasing us so that we can get back to the coming,” Bucky says, gravel-voiced like he gets when he’s really hot for it. Steve ignores him and continues, only with a slightly rougher touch, ramping up the pressure and speed until she’s gasping. He nods at Bucky, who works fast to get a condom on himself. He leans back without being told; it’s a deep couch, with plenty of room for Steve to work with.

“Lube?”

“No,” she says.

“She’s so wet, Buck,” Steve says. His eyes never leave Bucky’s, their connection almost tangible. Steve’s dick throbs hard enough to hurt. “Spread your legs, honey,” He positions her on the couch so that she’s straddling Bucky, but stops her before she can sink down. “Tell me what you want.”

“ _Steve_ -”

“You gotta say it; tell him how you want him,” Steve says. Two of his fingers are still in her pussy and the heel of his hand is pressing against her clit.

“Ride him,” she grinds out. “I want to ride him.”

“Good girl.” Steve draws his fingers out of her. “Bucky, that what you want?”

“ _Fuck_ , Stevie.” Steve levels him with one sharp look. “Yeah, of course. Of course,” Bucky looks at Nat then. Something passes between them. Steve loves that he gets to witness it, the way they communicate without words. Getting to see remnants of human interaction Bucky had in the past. Evidence that he had even a few good moments.

“Alright, Buck, you keep your cock nice and still. Can you do that for her?” Bucky nods and holds his cock steady. Steve moves her thighs a little more with his palms and then spreads her cunt open. “Put your hands on his shoulders. Tell me if you need to stop.”

“Yes,” she moans and he’s not sure quite what she’s acquiescing too, but she’s definitely consenting. He uses his strength to hold her in place and set the pace. It’s not the most comfortable position to hold, keeping her weight in his hands while bent over, but Steve’s built for much harder than this. He nudges her down until the tip of Bucky’s cock is almost inside her. She’s sweating and shaking; Steve licks her neck, tastes her and smiles into Bucky’s eyes.

He takes his time, controlling her movements and the pace, lowering her so that the head of Bucky’s cock is just inside her. He lifts her in little pulses. Sweat trickles down Bucky’s temple. Nat hooks one arm around Steve’s neck; she’s swearing in Russian now.

“Stevie,” Bucky says. It’s really a gasp, it’s begging but quieter, more pleading than Nat’s demands, so Steve gives his lover what he needs. He always does in the end. Nat tenses and then goes liquid in his arms when he slides her lower on Bucky’s dick.

“Buck, do me a favor,” Steve says. “Put your hands under your thighs. I wanna see her work.”

Bucky complies. Steve’s ached to see this, every time Bucky’s teased him; how fluid her body is, how in control of her movements she can be. How she approaches and works toward her own pleasure.

“Do I get to ask for things?” Nat says. Her hips are rolling now, a smooth and easy rhythm, her pearlescent skin beautiful in the lamplight.

“Of course.” Steve kisses her shoulder. Bucky is doing his best to keep his breathing level, eyes half closed and watching Nat as she moves.

“Kiss him.”

Steve smiles; Bucky’s eyes flutter open and bright, lips curving into a happy grin. Steve keeps one hand on the small of Natasha’s back when he goes to one knee on the couch beside Bucky, leaning down and swaying into Bucky’s kiss. One thing Steve’s learned in the last century: Bucky will always have the ability to make Steve feel weak in the knees and powerful in his sensuality. He nips at Steve’s lips and inhales Steve’s gasped whimper. Bucky’s tongue is sweet, tracing his bottom lip; Steve has to let go of Nat then, to frame Bucky’s face and tilt their heads into something much deeper and much hotter.

“ _Jesus_.” Nat stops moving. Steve breaks the kiss; Bucky winks. Steve breaks a little; it’s such an old Bucky gesture.

“You’re perfect,” he whispers. Bucky now is a mix – someone new, someone learned and hardened and experienced, but also sometimes the sweet, playful, sensual man he was before. Steve couldn’t love him more – he really couldn’t.

“Can I touch her now?” Bucky asks, failing to sound even an ounce deferential. When Steve looks at Nat, she’s watching them, careful and precise like she always is. She smiles and ghosts a kiss across Steve’s lips, then rolls her body beautifully, leaning in to kiss Bucky. It’s hesitant for a beat, as if they’re sliding back into something familiar slowly. Steve kneels behind her on the floor and grips her waist. Kisses each lovely vertebra, from her neck to her sacrum.

“ _Oh_.”

“That good?” It’s a rhetorical question, really. The tiny, helpless gasps of pleasure she’s making guide him better than any words could. He kisses her again, right at the base of her tailbone and then licks up slowly. He can’t see but when he pulls away he can hear when they resume kissing. Steve grasps her waist; he runs his fingers up. Bucky’s hands are on her breasts -- they tangle their fingers together, the two of them cupping her while she rocks and rocks onto Bucky.

“You gonna come for me?” Bucky murmurs and _fuck_ , that tone, the broken desire threaded through it make Steve moan against Natasha’s back.

“Maybe.”

Steve and Bucky both chuckle. Steve has something else in mind, something he hopes she’s up for, but he wants her boneless and pleasure soaked. He selfishly wants both of them lost to it. So he works his way back down her back; he uses a palm to nudge her forward, closer to Bucky to that they’re chest to chest. He scrapes his teeth against her soft, damp skin, right at the top of her crack and then urges Bucky’s legs farther apart. Steve kisses the inside of Bucky’s knee and then spreads her ass cheeks. Like this, he can just see where they’re joined, where she’s taking Bucky’s cock in tiny rocks and pulses. Steve runs a finger all the way from the end of her tailbone to where Bucky is inside her.

“Fuck, yes,” she says when he rubs his thumb against her hole, testing her response. He takes her beautiful ass in his hands; it’s full and taut and heavy, and then bends to his work. Steve loves this; he loves this with Bucky, having his mouth on someone’s most intimate parts. Natasha’s crying out now, rocking back against his tongue and back onto Bucky. He seals his mouth around her as best he can and sucks, then alternates light licks, flickering around her hole with slightly harder ones, slipping more and more in as she softens.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bucky groans suddenly. “Stevie, you oughta see her face, fuck I’m gonna-”

“Yes,” Steve says. “Only when she does.” He licks his index finger, gets it nice and wet and presses the tip of it to her; she groans as her body draws it in. Steve puts his head against her back and works his other hand into his open pants, around his neglected cock. Even dry, even confined in his pants like this, he knows he’ll go off like a rocket at the first sign of her orgasm.

In this position he can’t do much more than slip his finger in as far as her body allows, feel her moving and moving and the fluttering of her muscles as her orgasm begins.

“Just like that, sweetheart, oh -- _fuck_.” Bucky’s thighs tighten and Steve can’t help it, he bites down as he comes, loud and shocked and laughing a bit because he definitely didn’t plan to be the first one there. It hardly matters as she’s coming too now, louder than he would have thought. Bucky is, as he often is, completely silent as he comes. Steve can picture it, because he’s watched Bucky’s face a thousand time as he does, how it goes taut, how the muscles of his neck cord when he tilts it back, how he bites his lip to stay quiet. Twice now Steve’s missed getting to see Nat’s face when she comes.

But Bucky challenged them all to a third; Steve’s pretty determined he’ll get to see the next one.

~*~

Natasha ends up slumped against Bucky. Her body rises and falls as Bucky draws in big breaths. The metal of his hand, splayed against her back, shines in lovely contrast with her skin. His other hand reaches; Steve knows it’s for him. He wipes his hand on his pants and shucks them. The couch sags under their combined weight, tipping Bucky and Nat toward him. Steve’s forehead against Bucky’s shoulder is tacky with sweat. It hardly matters. A little sweat between them isn’t unusual. In fact, Bucky finds it sexy. 

Nat shifts up; she doesn’t wince, but Steve sees the moment Bucky’s cock slips out of her. Shocked, shy happiness settles between them when Natasha rearranges their bodies so that she’s half draped on both of them, tucking her face under his chin. 

“I didn’t see this coming,” Steve says. 

“She’s a kitten after,” Bucky says; he’s soft lipped, his smile is in his eyes. He runs a hand from her shoulder to flank. Steve would expect her to complain but she just sighs. Bucky arranges himself closer. Their bodies are sticky and humid. From here though Steve can see Natasha’s body in stillness. She’s art. As is so often with Bucky, Steve isn’t struck by the urge to draw her so much as to appreciate a thing of beauty with his hands and lips and body. Memorize the shape of her, the way her nipples tighten on a shuddered breath, what her face would look like in the throes of orgasm. Later, in memory, Steve will work to capture those lines in charcoal. Quick lines, almost liquid, precise in their imprecision.  When he runs a finger over her collarbone and chest, around her nipple and to trace the curved weight of her breast below, it’s for these reasons. Mostly. 

“I always wondered,” she says. “If you boys can just go and go.” 

Bucky snorts. “I got the knock off version. Steve can definitely outpace us both.” 

“You ain’t no slouch either, buddy,” Steve says, Bucky laughs. Natasha is too mapping, one finger tracing the scarring of Bucky’s shoulder. Steve’s known about them, of course. But it’s that, a simple gesture, that speaks of the trust they must have had in each other once. Bucky wouldn’t allow it otherwise. Steve kisses the top of her head, so grateful for her. 

“Want some water?” 

“Yes,” Bucky says. 

“I wasn’t offerin’ you,” Steve kids.

“I’d love some water,” Natasha says. Steve slides out from under her. She flops back onto the cushions, legs still draped over Bucky. Her stretch, arms over her head, is a sort of feline, inherently feminine movement, her face a study in self satisfaction. Bucky’s hand runs up and down her thigh, eyes tracking every movement. 

Steve wonders how long she’ll need before round three.

In the kitchen, Steve downs a glass of water before grabbing some for both Nat and Bucky. Bucky prefers his lukewarm; Steve fills hers with ice. 

“Mm, perfect.” Natasha sits up, tucked into a corner of the couch. She’s easy in her nudity. Bucky’s still half in his pants which makes Steve smile. 

“Too much work,” Bucky says. He’s lounged back and rubbing Natasha’s feet, lazy and slow and Steve thinks, unintentional. Steve kneels, smiling up at his lover, and carefully slips him out of his pants, one leg at a time. He kisses Bucky’s knee, and then when he looks over at Natasha, the very top of her foot, by her ankle. She sucks in a small breath. Bucky’s fingers are in Steve’s hair and Steve’s lips are there again then, an open mouthed kiss, a hint of teeth. 

“Beautiful,” Bucky says, throaty and low. Steve closes his eyes and kisses Bucky’s belly. 

“Do that again,” Bucky says. Hazy pleasure washes through Steve. There’s nothing like giving over to Bucky. Nothing so safe as knowing Steve can take the reins as easily as he can trust Bucky to take care of him too.  

Steve nibbles his way around the knob of her ankle bone, over the arch of her foot. There’s not a part of this woman that isn’t beautiful lines. Bucky’s hand on the back of his neck directs. Steve doesn’t have to think, he goes where he’s nudged. He makes his way up to her knee. Bucky pauses to put a hand on the inside, to press it out. 

“Oh, you two,” she purrs and shifts until she’s slouched lower, so that she’s inviting and open. “You’re right. It is beautiful.” 

“Keep on,” Bucky whispers. Steve moves up on his knees, kissing her thigh where she’s so sweetly soft, to the apex of her thigh. Bucky’s fingers tangle in his hair and stop him just before he can get to her pussy. “Do you want it?” 

Steve doesn’t know who he’s talking to, Nat or him, but he nods anyway. He’s so close that the tip of his nose nudges her. 

“Why don’t you say it; tell her.” 

“Want you,” Steve says. He lays a hand on her thigh and gasps when Bucky’s fingers pull his hair. 

“More,” Bucky says. 

“You taste so good,” Steve says, then bites his lip. 

“You want that beautiful cunt?” 

“Yes,” Steve says, thankful Bucky’s said it for him.

“What do you think?” Bucky asks Natasha.

“What kind of girl would I be, letting a nice boy like him down?” Natasha runs one finger down Steve’s cheekbone and around his ear. It’s cool and careful. Bucky’s fingers slip from his hair then with a little nudge. 

Steve doesn’t wait for further direction. He gets both hands on her, each thumb running over her labia, spreading her carefully. When he seals his mouth over her, dual sounds of pleasure come from her and Bucky. Bucky’s hand traces down Steve’s spine, the metal cool on his overheated skin. Steve sucks lightly on her clit, tonguing the hard little nub. 

“Don’t need gentle,” Natasha breathes. Steve licks inside her folds, one side than another, before sealing his mouth over her, suckling harder, gripping her thighs with less care. He gets lost in her then; her smell and the soft wets sounds of his mouth on her, her own throaty moans, Bucky’s voice a blurred murmur of encouragement. Steve wants her legs over his shoulders and to feel the bones of her pelvis in his hands. To slip his fingers deep inside her. God, everything is so wet, he’s making a mess of her and she’s making a mess of him and Bucky’s thumb behind Steve’s ear is grounding him through it all. 

“Oh shit,” Natasha says, breathy and high, and then her hands are in his hair too, pulling him closer as she arches against him. All around his fingers she begins to clamp down and pulse as another orgasm starts, as she rolls with it, grinding against his mouth and face, using him through the whole thing. 

Much like he had with Bucky, Steve lays his face on her stomach. Her hands smooth through his hair. Somehow, it’s she who gentles him through the aftermath, lets him breath and pulls himself together and luxuriate in her skin. 

“So when I said you needed to practice…”

“You were so wrong,” Bucky says on a laugh. “Stevie’s always been good with his mouth, haven’t ya?” 

Steve doesn’t say anything; he smiles and as he comes down, begins to notice how hard he is. To his right, Bucky’s turned toward him. Natasha’s leg is still draped over his lap, and he too is hard. 

“Want me to prove it again?” he says. Bucky doesn’t back down from a dare. 

“Aw, and here I thought I was gonna get to fuck you,” Natasha says. Even here, naked and sweating, splayed out and ostensibly vulnerable, she’s utterly herself, utterly in control of her tone and her teasing, and Steve is so enamored by it. 

“You know, I was thinking the exact same thing,” Bucky says. 

“Fuck,” Steve buries his face in Nat’s skin and draws a breath and tries to calm the aching throb of his hard cock. He bites her lightly. “Yes. Please.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Sexin. These guys. Wow. :D
> 
> All the thanks to SoftObsidian74 for the amazing beta work. Any additional mistakes are mine. I somehow ended up sitting on this one for way too long because, you know, starting my PhD got intense. I'm just gonna send this out into the world as is, and hope y'all enjoy!

There’s more water. There’s a little down time during which Steve manages to pull himself together. Unlike Nat and Bucky, Steve pulls his boxer briefs back on. The two of them are peas in a pod in some ways, laughingly easy in their nudity, poking fun at Steve with sly looks shared between them. Steve lets them with more than good nature, but with pleasure. This would be the time, he thinks, where the reality of the situation might settle between people. When common sense might come roaring back, warning that this whole venture was bad idea. 

Instead, Steve leans back against the kitchen counter and breathes and enjoys the way his muscles feel loose and pleased; he’s warm with the promise of what’s to come and completely present, filled and happy with these people and this space. 

Natasha’s glass clinks against the granite counter. “So, soldier,” she says. Her hand on his chest is chilled. “What did you have in mind next?” 

Steve clears his throat. Touches the curve of her waist very, very softly. “You’re the one who said you wanted to fuck me,” he says. “I suppose it’s your turn to call the shots.” 

Nat looks back at Bucky, who still has a half full glass of water cupped in his two hands. He’s pulled his hair off of his face; the bright fluorescent lights contour his cheekbones. His face is all lovely angles, the blue of his eyes shadowed. Bucky in this life carries an innate intensity that he never had before. He brings it to battle, he brings it to bed. He loves Steve with it and he efficiently takes down enemies with it. It’s its own being, it is many things and many layers and often, renders Steve breathless with longing. Natasha draws him down and into a kiss; she bites his lip and his eyes never leave Bucky, even as she begins to take Steve apart. 

“Take me to bed now,” she says against his lips. “Both of you.” Steve picks her up easily and she wraps her legs around his waist on a laugh. Her thighs squeeze him tight, a reminder of her strength, the weaponry of her body. Steve kisses her again, he twitches when cold hands cup his butt. Bucky is plastered against Natasha’s back, kissing her neck, waiting for Steve’s eyes to open. 

“Ready to go?” Bucky says, taking Natasha’s earlobe gently between his teeth. She leans back into the touch, her body a bridge between the two of them. Trusting them to keep her safe between them.  She turns her head and he bites the column of her neck. One of Bucky’s hands leaves Steve’s body to massage her breast, pinching her nipple gently. Natasha nods. 

The bedroom is full of shadows, painted by the single hallway light spilling through the door. Bucky hits the switch that turns the overhead on. Steve too wants to see everything. He lays Natasha on the bed, and himself over her. Kisses her and forgets what it was to miss the softness of a woman’s body under his. Natasha allows it. Arches into the path his mouth draws down her body; she’s a beautiful banquet and Steve feasts. His breath punches out over the moist spot where he’d just been kissing her nipple when Bucky begins to kiss Steve’s back, down low to the base of his tailbone.

“I’ve noticed,” Natasha says, “how you track everything happening in a battle.” 

“Excellent multi-tasker,” Bucky says. There’s no disguise, laughter is in his voice. 

“Do you think he would still be like that?”

Steve nibbles the underside of her breast.  “What are you-” 

“I like this idea,” Bucky says, then licks down his spine, down between his legs, until he’s almost there, just above his hole, before stopping. Natasha’s fingers in Steve’s hair tug; her knees have fallen to the side. With a curl of his spine he’s rubbing against her, between her folds where everything is wet and slick, so warm. He wants to bury himself in her body.

“What, teasing me to death?”

“Taking you apart,” she says, eyes dark, playful promise in the words. 

Bucky moves away. The mattress tilts them to the right when he reaches into the nightstand drawer. Steve kisses Natasha again, bracketing her with his arms; she’s so small under him. 

“You’re the boss,” Steve says. Her fingers scratch over his nipples. “Tell me what you want.” 

“You’re going to be good,” Natasha says. “Lean back on your knees.” 

Steve does; he holds her by the hips. She pulls a pillow down and he helps her position it under her pelvis. Steve puts his weight against Bucky, who is behind him. Bucky’s cock is hard, its length a tease against Steve’s skin, too far from where he wants it. Steve watches as Nat touches her own breast, skimming her hand down until her fingers are between her legs, massaging her clit. 

Bucky is kissing his shoulder with sweetness that’s almost incongruous with the moment. Steve tilts his head until it touches Bucky’s, their temples brushing. Bucky’s hand is efficient, rolling a condom onto him easily. 

“C’mere,” Natasha says on a sigh. Her fingers are still working, pleasuring herself until Bucky reaches around and pulls them away. She pulls her knees back, folding herself; offering herself. Everything is slow and heated and surreal. Bucky’s palm is hot between Steve’s shoulder as he presses Steve forward. Steve and Nat both take a breath when Bucky positions Steve right at her entrance. 

“Now,” Natasha says; throaty and low but commanding nonetheless. 

Inside, she’s so soft, all warmth and give that steal his breath. He only goes as fast as Bucky directs. He stops when Bucky stills him, stays motionless despite his body’s imperative, its blind desire to just go, and go, and go, pumping into her. Natasha hooks her knees over his shoulders, impressively flexible. 

“Can you be good and hold still?” she whispers. Steve bites his lip when Bucky’s finger slips between his ass cheeks. Bucky uses his knees to spread Steve’s legs a little, enough to help him gain easier access. Bucky’s finger pushes in, much too slow, a burning tease, and Steve groans. Natasha’s gaze never leaves his. 

“Yes,” he says. She touches his lips then, tracing them. Steve licks the tip of her index finger and then, when she slides it into his mouth, sucks on it. He closes his eyes when Bucky adds another finger. Natasha’s pussy pulses; when he opens his eyes it’s to her wicked smile and the knowledge that she’s doing it on purpose. “ _ Please _ .”

“Not yet,” she says. Steve tries as hard as he can; with Bucky’s fingers slowly fucking into him from behind and Natasha’s body taking him in, Steve needs to move. 

“ _Fuck_ , Buck, c’mon.” 

“Just a little more,” Natasha whispers. Bucky laughs and pulls his fingers out; slowly, so slowly pushing back in with three. Every part of Steve’s body throbs. The stretch is delicious, but he wants everything, he selfishly wants to glut himself, to be filled and to fill, to be caught in the pleasure they’re wringing from him. 

“Fill me up,  _ c’mon _ ,” Steve says. 

“May I?” Bucky asks, his retreating fingers leaving Steve hollow and aching. Steve clenches his abs and tries so hard not to move. Natasha meets Bucky’s eyes over Steve shoulder and nods. Bucky’s hands spread Steve’s ass the way Steve loves. Loves being at Bucky’s mercy, being exposed, being used. Being the object of Bucky’s desire, being so sexualized and wanted. He feels the head of Bucky’s dick at his hole. Bucky’s cock is always so much, but Steve’s body can do incredible things. Bucky sliding into him, so thick and hard, feels the most incredible. Steve groans when Bucky’s hands hold him by the hips, keeping him in place. 

“He sets the pace,” Natasha tells Steve. 

“Okay,” Steve whispers. Her fingers frame his face now, and when Bucky pulls out and pushes back in, Steve concentrates on it, taking a breath and bearing down and letting the forward momentum of it press him deeper into her body. Bucky stills and allows Steve to grind into her a little. Bucky uses his grip on Steve’s hips and the long slow strokes of his body to set Steve’s pace. 

“Good?” Bucky asks, and Steve knows without looking that it’s not meant for him. 

“So good,” she says, tilting her head back, making delicious little sounds of pleasure. Even with her legs bent back, now hooked in the crooks of his arms, she is able to grind back, setting a slow, rocking rhythm that Bucky matches from behind. 

“See her face?” Bucky says into Steve’s ear. “How beautiful she is, how much she loves this?”

“Yes,” Steve gasps. Bucky fucks into him a little harder, drawing matching moans from both Natasha and Steve. 

“You have to make this good for her,” Bucky says. Steve’s voice is broken when he agrees. Letting himself be used, letting Bucky and Natasha turn him into a tool for her pleasure is powerful and humbling and utterly delicious. Natasha whimpers when Bucky increases the pace; she bites her lip and her nails dig into Steve’s biceps. Bucky’s thighs are flexing and shifting, bracketing Steve’s. Steve watches Natasha’s face, forces himself to keep his eyes open and his body loose. 

“Ask her, baby,” Bucky says. His fingers will leave bruises on Steve’s hips. 

“Is it--” Steve swallows a moan, “what do you want?” 

“A little harder,” Natasha says. “Let it happen.” She reaches between them, spreading her fingers so she can feel where he’s sliding into her. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Steve curls his fingers into the sheets hard. Bucky begins to really fuck him then, pistoning in and out; it takes Steve a moment to coordinate, to move his own body so that they’re all moving together. Natasha’s fingers are on her clit again; he can feel the backs of her fingers as she rubs herself. Pleasure like heat flushes through him; he’s so close, so close and the only thing holding him together is their command to make Natasha feel good. 

“Just like that, oh --  _ fuck _ . Don’t stop, don’t stop.” Her head is thrown back and her eyes are shut. Her legs tighten, their strength a beautiful thing to be caught up in. Her orgasm starts deep inside; he feels it as her walls begin to pulse, harder and harder, until she’s crying out. Everything gets a little sloppy then as both Steve and Bucky try to work themselves against and into her to maximize her pleasure. 

“Steve,” she says, and it’s broken and reverent somehow. She’s watching him from a space he can’t describe. Or perhaps it’s that he’s watching her, that he’s seeing her for the first time. Her smile is so new; her face so open and nearly vulnerable. 

She touches his face and whispers, “faster.” 

And so Bucky goes, faster and harder until Steve’s seeing white at the edges of his vision, until the weight of his body is pushing Nat farther up the bed. Steve’s orgasm begins before he’s ready for it, a sudden coalescing of pleasure that goes off like a flashbang. 

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ ,” Steve groans, then gasps when Bucky’s fingers tighten painfully on his hips. 

“Baby,” Bucky whispers, mouth tucked between Steve’s shoulder blades. Steve’s cock is still throbbing a little when Bucky begins to come. Both he and Nat ride it out with him; Steve’s learned to lean into the silence of Bucky’s pleasure, to read the way he breathes and trembles. With Natasha below him, flushed cheeks and slumberous eyes, Steve’s heart catches, caught off guard by so much, by something lovely and unknowable. It asks for reverence. 

“Thank you,” he says, the words a whisper against Natasha’s lips. Bucky’s forehead, covered in sweat, presses into Steve’s spine. He’s gasping for breath still. Natasha’s lips are soft, open and willing. She doesn’t speak, but her arms around Steve’s are strong, confident and close. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! Come find me (Judearaya) and be my buddy!


End file.
